Hand of Terror
by PaperFox19
Summary: the fourth installment of my Hand of Series, Hand of Poison, Hand of Curse and Hand of Power. a remake of the terror twins episode. The team seeks help from an old friend to get another member of the team to infiltrate the prison in hopes of discovering the reason behind the 4 ice villain attack. This is yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Now for our feature presentation

Hand of Terror

The next installment of my Hand of series, a remake of the terror twins episode. The team seeks help from an old friend to get another member of the team to infiltrate the prison in hopes of discovering the reason behind the 4 ice villain attack.

Chapter 1 The Plan

The league ran dry on all leads on Omnious, so they instead turned their sights back onto the strange happenings before the incident. Like the four ice villains who attacked all on the same day. Two of the villains were sent to Belle Reve but the third was sent to Arkham and the fourth was sent to a juvenile facility, the league was alerted when the 4th requested transfer to Belle Reve.

Not believing in coincidences they set a plan in motion to prevent the worst case scenario. The league took on the Terror Twins, Superman took down Tommy while Wonder Woman took down his sister, Tuppence. When they were caught they had collars placed on them stripping them of their powers. Tommy was shocked and it was revealed that Superboy and Miss Martian would be going to Belle Reve in their place undercover.

Superboy was on edge, one being the fact that Superman was still ignoring him, the second was that Robin was missing for a couple days. Batman told him that Robin was on mission and was perfectly safe, but that did little to ease the clones mind. The third issue was Miss Martian, it was clear she was infatuated with him, but Conner didn't like her that way he was in love with Robin and that wasn't going to change, despite rejecting her the Martian girl continued to butt into his personal business.

The clone boy, was a good fit for Tommy, so it didn't take much to disguise him, and Miss Martian had her powers. To make it look good Conner had to wear the inhibitor collar and felt completely weak, needless to say he didn't like it.

"Batman are you sure sending those two in will be ok?" Aqualad asked, and Batman smirked.

"Who said I just sent in two, we've also got help on the inside." Batman said, which had Aqualad very curious.

-x-

At Belle Reve

Some inmates passed by a cell full of flowers, thanks to good behavior the prisoner was able to surround himself with flowers and plants, and that was the perfect way to sneak someone in. Robin stepped out of the large plant that concealed him. "It's good to see you again Robin."

Robin was inside with another familiar face. "It's great to see you to Ivan." Poison Ivan, the cloned son of poison Ivy, the orange haired male had Robin dress as him. "So how are things with Superboy?" Ivan asked, Robin blushed but smiled.

"Things are going well, we have our ups and downs but doesn't every relationship?"

"They do, it's always how you handle the downs that make a relationship work." Ivan said slipping his control collar around Robin's neck.

"He gets a little possessive at times, but it's cute in his own way."

"I look forward to seeing him again, I'm happy to help you guys out whenever you need me."

"I meant to ask, aren't you worried about helping us?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Not at all, the big bads don't mess with me, even without my powers I'm still dangerous." Ivan's body changed into that of a flower, Robin picked him up and pierced the shirt he was wearing with him. The flower glowed and to the world Robin looked like Ivan. "Just be careful, since I'm free of my collar I can help you out if need be, but blowing your cover would be bad."

"Understood." Robin left Ivan's cell, he passed by inmates, other villains some even he put away, and he had to admit he was nervous this would work. When Batman told him he was going to prison he seriously made it sound like he was in some major trouble. He got to sneak in by hiding in one of Ivan's plants, he was to wear Ivan's collar and pose as Ivan using his abilities. It was a simple trick Ivan could become a flower and project his human form, true it had limited range but with Robin wearing the flower that meant very little.

Boy was Superboy gonna be surprised.

Icicle Jr. arrived with "Tommy and Tuppence" Icicle seemed to have a thing for "Tuppence". Once at Belle Reve they were given the breakdown of the facility, no escapes, the collars restricted their powers, not Miss Martians' since she was pretending to be the terror twin. Then there were walls that could withstand Superman.

Miss Martian wasted no time to bring up Superboy's issue with being weaker than Superman, this irritated him. Worst part he didn't have Robin to talk to. Robin has been there for him, and always had an ear when he wanted to vent.

Conner and Icicle Jr. seemed to hit it off fine. Jr wanted to ask Tuppence out, and Conner had no issue with that. "Ooohh man you're the best, if you ever have girl trouble I'd be glad to help."

"Actually I had a question. Ya see my gal is different but she gets me, I think but she can be so secretive."

"Girls are like that, if you can't trust her leave the chick, but if you trust her enough then let her have her secrets." Icicle Jr. said giving 'Tommy' a thumbs up.

"You are right, no one gets me like she does, so what if she has secrets I…love her!" He said excitedly.

"Who is it you love?" A familiar voice caused Superboy to whip his head around.

"Ivan?!"

"You know this guy Tommy?" Icicle asked, and Conner nodded.

"Oh we go back, not to far back but we know each other." 'Ivan' wrapped an arm around Conner and leaned close to his ear. "I even know his girl-friend." Robin stressed the word and Conner felt a shudder race up his spine.

"Oh really, so tell me how hot is she?" Superboy looked between the two, and didn't know why but something told him he better watch what he says or he'll be in big trouble. Ivan fought back his laughter, when Robin spotted Superboy, he'd know his love anywhere even in disguise, and after hearing his little conversation he decided to have some fun. It's gonna be fun to mess with him.

To be continued


End file.
